Joey Vs. Zero
is the second episode of Pokémon Infinity. Plot Zero walked into Cherrygrove City. (Zero): The grass is scary. Oh well, at least Poochyena leveled up a few times. (Poochyena): Pooch! (Creepy Old Guy Gent): Hello, newcomer! (Zero): Let's leave... (Gent): Wait, here's a Map Card for your Pokégear! (Zero): What? Yay! Gent gave Zero a Map Card. Zero put it up in the air and it shined, while the sound "Do-Da-Do" is heard. Zero walked into the Pokémon Center. (Gent): My eyes! ... Zero gave his Pokémon to Joy. (Zero): Less talk, more healing! After healing, Zero rushed upstairs. He rushed upstairs again. He was in the Trainer Area. (Voice): Hey! I'm Youngster Joey! (Zero): Okay then... Let's duel! (Joey): I always get that remark. I'm not Joey Wheeler! (Zero): I believe you. Later that night, while Zero, Poochyena, and Joey are sleeping... (Guy): Totodile, let's steal that Poochyena. I have a feeling it's special... (Totodile): Toto... Poochyena woke up. (Poochyena): Pooch! (Guy): Ah! Go, Voltorb! Selfdestruct! The guy threw a Voltorb. It exploded. The guy recalled it, and he and his Totodile ran away. The next morning... (News Reporter): Here, last night, a terrible accident happened. We have some witnesses. (Joey): It happened because some idiot's Poochyena wasn't keeping guard! (Zero): Hey! Let's battle! On live television! (Joey): What!? I'll win! (Zero): Go, Cyndaquil! (Joey): Rattata go! (Zero): Only a Rattata? (Joey): My Rattata is in the top percentage of Rattata! Rattata, use Tackle! Rattata charged at Zero's Cyndaquill. Cyndaquill is hit and fainted. (Zero): LE GASP! (Joey): Next Pokemon? (Zero): ...Poochyena, go! Poochyena ran to the battlefield. It growled. (Zero): Use Bite! (Joey): Dodge it and use Quick Attack! Poochyena charged at Rattata with its fang glowing, but Rattata used Quick Attack and appeared behind Poochyena. (Zero): Nuu! Rattata tackled Poochyena. Poochyena fainted. (Joey): HAHA! Next? (Zero): Scyther, I choose you! (Rattata): Rat! (Joey): Iron Tail! (Zero): Dodge! Rattata ran at Scyther with its tail glowing, but Scyther dodged the attack. Rattata jumped and hit Scyther from above. Scyther fainted. (Zero): -inglip face- Go, RAYQUAZA! (Everybody): RUN! THE SKY BEAST! (Rayquaza): What is wrong with these people? (Joey): Rattata, go! Toxic! (Rayquaza): Hyper... Beam! Rayquaza shot a Hyper Beam at Rattata. Rattata dodged. Rayquaza used another Hyper Beam. Rattata used Toxic again. Rayquaza dodged low. Rattata used Hyper Fang. (Rayquaza): Uhh... AGH! (Zero): Hold on, buddy! Super Potion! And... Zero called out Poochyena and gave it a Max Revive. (Poochyena): Pooch! (Zero): Rayquaza, return! Poochyena, go, Bite! (Poochyena): Pooch! (Joey): Rattata, Iron Tail! (Rattata): Raaaaaaat... (Zero): Poochyena, counter with Bite! Poochyena bit Rattata's tail. (Zero): Aww yeah! Now... Tackle! Poochyena rammed into Rattata. (Zero): Poochyena, return! Rayquaza, go, Hyper Beam! (Rayquaza): Raaay.... Quaaaaaaaza.... (Joey): Uh-oh. Rayquaza fired Hyper Beam at Rattata. Rattata fainted. (Joey): No... But... Rattata.... (Zero): Rayquaza, return. (Joey): But I've never been beaten. And this was on TV, too! (Zero): You can carry more than one Pokémon. You know that? (Joey): Oh... But I will have revenge! Zero walked away. (Zero): Maybe someday. In a base in a city/region/area not to be mentioned... (Guy): So... It appears Zero's Poochyena is strong. You will nab it, along with his Rayquaza. (Grunts): Hmph, yessir! The grunts walked out of the room. (Guy): We'll have them.... The End.